Allegedly Insane
by Amu52
Summary: Sakura has been plagued by visions of a school and a group of people in it for as long as she can remember and it causes her to have no friends on the outside world but then her parents decide to send her to Ouran academy and suddenly she's surrounded by things everyone assumed was just a figment of her imagination
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter to a story I've been playing around with for a few months I'm going to update probably once a week I don't own Ouran

I am running.

Where are you?

I'm in a hallway.

Do you recognize it?

No, but it's always the same hall.

The hall you meet them in?

Yes, they're there now just standing there facing away from me.

Okay.

I run into to one and we fall to the ground. I don't even stop to help him up I just jump up and keep running. I'm running from someone.

Who are you running from?

I-I don't know. I just keep running. I'm at the door at the end of the hallway, I open the door and there's a flight of stairs. I run up them and when I get to the top everything around me disappears and I'm falling! AHHHH!

It's alright, when I snap my fingers wake up.

*Snap*

My eyes flew open and I'm sitting in Dr. Stone's office breathing hard, "I think that's good enough for today. I'll see you again next week." She said and smiled at me.

I nodded, got up and left her room.

"So honey, did you get any further today?" My mother asked as a clambered into the back of her car.

"No, I got the stairs and then I start to fall." I say as we pull away from the building. I silently put my headphones in and rested my head against the window.

This whole thing with Dr. Stone has been going on for years. She saw me grow up, it really says something when you're shrink is invited to your birthday party.

For years I have been plagued by these visions of a school and a group of students. I have never met these students or seen the building but I can go there and talk to them at my leisure. I feel more at home there than anywhere else in the world. I had quietly lived my life interacting with only them, but it caused me to have no friends on the outside, and it started to worry my parents, they thought there might be something wrong with me. So they sent me to Dr. Stone I was around seven. I was slipping under her radar until the day she asked, "Do you even want friends?"

I without thinking said, "Why what I want any more friends besides the one in my school?"

This surprised her, "Your parents and you didn't have any friends at school."

"Not that school, that's everyone school. I'm talking about my school. Where I have seven best friends all of them my age or younger." I said.

Tell me about them.

Well two are my age, two are younger, and three are two years younger. One of the ones my age is very protective of his cousin other one that's as old as me. He's rather childish and loves cake.

What about the one a year younger?

One is fairly silly and obsessed with Japanese culture, he's half Japanese and half French. Then there's the boy with glasses. He's very smart and serious. Then the three who are two years younger than me. There's a set of identical twins, they're kinda mean but they mean well, and then the only girl. She looks a bit like a boy but that's only when she wears her hair short.

Any others?

There's one who wears cloak and carries puppet. He seems scary at first but after you get to know him he's very nice.

What does your school look like?

It's very grand, with high ceilings. It has a big courtyard, and a beautiful clock tower. The sky there is always blue.

The sky there wasn't blue anymore. Since that day the sky was always gray. Now when I have nightmares included images of the school run down and broken. Sometimes it was on fire. All these things changed frequently but when it showed destruction always I was always alone my friends were nowhere to be found. Sometimes I find them lying in the rubble.

My parents and family don't get it. They think I'm just crazy, but no matter what they say I know that my school is very real.

My parents come from a very rich family. If it got out there only heir was mentally insecure they would never be able to pass their carefully built empire to me.

Most of the time and they have important business clients and associates over I was locked in my room, like I want to come out.

My parents have another such meeting so I went to my room without even having to be told. I know the drill. I was just settling down and about to start my math homework when a maid came bustling in with a dress.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's your dinner dress, you need to change before they get here." She replied and handed it to me.

I quickly took it and put it on, "But I always stay locked in my room. Why am I coming out now?" I asked.

"Because Dr. Stone said that you seem like entirely normal girl on the outside. It's just your school. The doctor says that you can come and see her once a month to talk and if anything changes, you know her number." She said as she steered me towards the bathroom and sat me down on a chair in front of mirror. She quietly worked on my long brown hair as I watched her in the reflection. When she was done my hair was in a messy bun with ringlets falling down framing my face, "There, don't you look beautiful." She said.

I shifted uncomfortably in my newly acquired heels.

"I don't see why I have to be there." I said.

"I don't know why either, your mother just wanted you there." She said and shrugged, "I'll come and get you when it's time." She said.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I hate wearing stuff like this, especially the ones my mother picks. They're always frilly and pink.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly went and opened it.

"Your mother wants to talk to you before you go." she said and led me to my mother's study.

"Yes mother?" I asked when she turned towards me.

"You need to have good manners today and you can't just drift off into your imaginary world." Mother told me.

I nodded my understanding and she led me out of the room. She paused before the door to check me over to make sure I was presentable. She evidently was satisfied with my appearance and she opened doors and led me through.

My father was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by business associates and their wives.

"Ah this is my lovely wife, Miki my beautiful daughter Sakura." My father said and smiled.

I forced a smile onto my own lips and looked at the other end of the table to find a group of seven teenagers, my age or younger.

"Why don't you go sit with them while we take care of business." my mother said. I simply nodded and walked over. Once I was seated I had a chance to look at them properly. One was tall dark hair, one was short with light, one tall with blonde hair and purple eyes, one dark-haired with glasses, a set of identical twins, and a brunette.

I was looking at the group of students from my school, and everyone could see them. I just sat there starting at them. They did the same, examining me is if waiting for me to make a mistake. Our food was brought to us soon after and I ate it using all of my best manners without even having to utter a single word. I briefly looked to the end of the table where my parents were seated. My mother shot me a pointed look that told me to talk. I looked back to find them once again examining me.

I had had quite enough of that so I said barely above of a whisper but loud enough for them to hear me, "My name is Sakura Kazumoto it's very nice to make your acquaintance." They seem shocked that I said anything like he knew I was more comfortable in silence.

It was the tall one who broke the silence, "Takashi Morinozuka, likewise." He said. Evidently that was more shocking than my speech we are looked at him large eyes, except the boy with glasses.

"I'm Mitzkuni Haninozuka his cousin, I'm very glad to meet you too." In short light haired one said enthusiastically as he shoved another piece of cake into his mouth.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my brother Kaoru." Said one of the twins with orange hair

"Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you." said the brunette.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, it's nice to meet you princess." The tall blond haired one said and tried to grab my hand. I quickly swatted it away and pulled my hands from the reach of his arms. This made the twins laugh and the boy sulk.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The boy with glasses said and held out his hand to hand to shake.

I warily examined it and slowly reached out my hand to shake it. From then on I didn't have to say much as they constantly jump from topic to topic.

It was nearing the end of the night when my father called the group to attention, "Now we have made the last of arrangements, we are pleased to announce that our daughter shall be attending Ouran academy."

I was shocked and confused, why hadn't he told me, this was the first I had heard of it.

This excited them but a few of the seven if you just sat there examining my face.

I quickly compose myself and smiled, trying to look pleased with the turn of events.

At the end of the night I followed my parents to their study.

"So I'm going to a new school. In a foreign country." I said. They understood the statement.

"You will be staying with the Morinozuka family." My father said, "We finished making the arrangements tonight."

"What about ? What about my problem?" I asked.

"We are willing to accept this is how you are going to stay, but you can't tell anyone about it." Father said.

I knew it was pointless to argue with my father. When he decided something nothing could change his mind.

I nodded my head, "When will I be leaving?" I asked.

"Next week, please try to make friends." my father said.

"How long will I be there?" I asked.

"Well you will be going to the attached university and depending on what field you want to go into I'd say about five years at a minimum." my father said.

"Will I come home over holidays?"I asked.

My father hesitated before answering, "Well, no. You will stay there for the entirety of five years. Your mother and I will barely be home anyways."

It took a moment to let that sink in, "Okay, good night father, good night mother." I said and left. I entered my room and closed the door.

My eyes started to droop and I fell on my bed without even changing into nightclothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

Ok so I hope you guys like it R&R please , Astaa-La-Bye-Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no dreams and before I knew it I was being roused by a maid.

"C'mon wake up we need to start getting you ready. Five years is a lot to pack for." She said and I slowly got up.

The first thing was clothes. I didn't bring many.

As I went through I sorted into things I bought and things my mother bought, I then instructed the maid to put the things my mother bought me into trash bag for charity. Then I sorted out what didn't fit and what I didn't wear.

When I was done going through it I came up with a grand total of three T-shirts and two pairs of jeans, my maid look at them skeptically.

"I'll just buy more stuff there." I said.

Packing my room was a harder task. I started by taking all the posters up off the walls and trashing the ones that I had lost all interest in. I packed all of my books. Outside my school they were my only friends, and you don't just toss aside your friends. My music collection was simple. I had it all on my laptop. I then went around and collected small things that I wanted to take with me.

It was lunch time when I was finished, my mother was shocked that I was bringing so little stuff for such a long period of time. I simply told her I didn't want to take up more space then I had to, and I had everything I needed.

My things were flown out the next day. I had left instructions that they just be placed in my room and I would unpack them seeing as I like things a particular way.

The week went by quickly and before I knew it I was climbing into the back of a family car.

My parents had more important things to do then take their only child to the airport where she would be leaving them for a minimum of five years. Everything went smoothly and before I knew it we were taking off.

I was used to be alone, it never bothered me. But I would definitely miss my mother and her crazy antics. My father was another story all together. We hadn't been close in years. He was my only friend, but that was before Dr. Stone.

After Dr. Stone told them about something I called my school he started avoiding me.

I was curious why until one day I came home from school early.

I was about to walk into his study when I heard him shout, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOVE A CRAZY CHILD!" I immediately knew he was talking about me, "I WILL NEVER ACCEPT HER!"

His words broke my heart. I didn't go in. I went to my room.

My father had been my best friend. As long as he was there I would be fine.

My only real friend was rejecting me.

After that I made a point to only see my father at meal times. I never spoke unless I was spoken to. I made myself appear as normal as possible. By the time he realized anything was wrong it was too late. I was completely enveloped in my own world.

I haven't let anyone that far inside since. I carefully constructed walls and never dropped them. I looked detached and uninterested on the outside, but on the inside there were emotions everywhere. Splattered on the walls and strewn across the floor.

I had a very well developed mask.

I put my head back on my seat and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

"Sakura, wake up Sakura." a voice called and my eyes flickered open.

I was at my school. I was lying on a couch with my seven friends stand around me.

"Sakura, it was very nice to meet you in real life. I never thought you could have such a lovely name." Said the short blonde one.

I sat up and looked at them, "So that was really you?" I asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, but our conscious selves won't know anything about this." She said.

I looked around at them sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura. Eventually we will remember in our consciousness but it will take time.

I nodded, "So are those actually your names? Cause I've been referring to you as the boy with the glasses and the tall protective dude for quite some time."

"Yes those are our actual names." The one who was Mitzkuni apparently said.

"Except for me I'm Stormageddon." Kaoru said. I ignored him.

Tamaki started to jump up and down, "What did you call me?" he asked excitedly like a 5 year old kid.

"Baka-Chan." I said emotionlessly and Tamaki went to hide in his emo corner.

The twins started to laugh and as they did the dream faded and I slowly woke up.

Within the next half hour the plane touched down at the airport. As soon as they gave us the go ahead I grabbed my carry on and left the plane. As I walked I looked around and saw a man holding a sign with my name on it.

He led me to a car and I got in the back.

It took us about a half an hour to reach our final destination, a traditional Japanese house.

I walked in and was quickly greeted by a pack of maids who wanted to know if they could do anything for me. I politely declined and asked if someone would lead me to the room I would be staying in.

When I got there I discovered that like everything else in the house it was decorated in traditional Japanese style. I liked it, and they followed my instructions to just leave the boxes in my room.

At home my mother would have ordered my request to be disregarded and I would have to rearrange it later and deal with my suddenly missing possessions. The maid informed me that there was a bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a table but if I wished for anything else there was a phone on the bedside table I could use to call the maid station. It was its own line and the room was equipped with Wi-Fi. She also told me there were sheets in the cupboard next to the closet.

I thanked her and asked her to leave me to sort out my things.

The first thing to go up was my posters, Papa Roach, Doctor Who, etc. Then I filled the bookshelf up all the way and made a mental note to request another one when I started buying more books. I put my school things in the desk and set an old desk lamp I had brought with me on top of it. After that I put my clothes in the closet. When I opened the cupboard I realized they had obviously talked to someone other than my mother about what I liked because there was not a frill in sight, this made me smile, I guess I'm finally free from her and her crazy ideas.

There was a knock at my door and I called that they could come in. a maid with two dress bags walked in. She quickly set the bags down on a chair and went to help me pull the sheets out of the cupboard and make the bed.

"Thanks." I said gratefully and smiled at her.

"It's what I'm here for." She said and walked back to the dress bags and opened one to reveal a hideously yellow dress, "This is your school uniform." I gave it a disgusted look, didn't they have any less….sunny options. The maid opened my closet and hung it up, "And this," she said as she unzipped the other, "Is what you're going to wear at dinner tonight."

It was a dark purple dress that would go slightly past my knees.

The maid put it in the closet next to the uniform.

"Umm, does this place have a garden?" I asked, the maid smiled and nodded. She walked to the wall opposite the main door and slid the entire wall back to reveal a small porch and a beautiful Japanese garden, complete with a small pond and a shishi-odoshi*.

I walked out onto the porch and looked around. If you followed the small path it led you to a bridge over the pond, then the path spilt. One way went further into the beautiful scene and the other led to a small clearing blocked by a tree from the view of the house, in it was a gazebo with a table and chairs.

I think I can be happy here. I returned to the room to find the maid waiting for me, "Dinner is in half an hour, would you like me to help you get ready?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you." I said and she nodded then left.

I walked to the closet and pulled out the dress, I put it on then brought a brush through my long hair.

I opened the door and poked my head out when the clock told me I had fifteen minutes until dinner started.

I thought back to the walk to my room and remembered being told we were walking past the dining room, I think I came from the right. I turned right and made my way down the hall I stopped when I reached a four way intersection.

Wait this doesn't make sense. I don't recognize any of this. In a snap second decision I turned left and found myself face to face with Takashi Morinozuka, well kinda, the guy's like six feet tall. I took a quick step back and directed my eyes at the ground.

"The dining room is that way." He said and pointed the way I had come from, "Follow me."

I looked up and watched as he turned into the hallway I had just come from. I quickly followed him and found that I had turned the wrong way from the start. He eventually stopped in front of a door and held it open for me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I walked through and he followed. When we walked in only his little brother was present. I quickly sat down and looked at my hands. It took me only a few seconds to realize I was being watched and looked up to see Takashi's younger brother looking at me. When he looked up he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Satoshi Morinozuka." He said.

"Sakura Kazumoto, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said quietly.

"I'm afraid my father won't be joining us this evening, he had some very important business to attend to but he sends his deepest apologies for being absent and not properly welcoming you." Satoshi said.

I nodded my understanding and we spent the rest of the meal in silence.

When it was over I silently got up and left. As I walked I thought of my school, I wondered if my friends were there. Most of the time you could find at least one person but there had been times when no one was there.

As I walked into my room I began to feel overwhelmingly tired and changed into night clothes before slumping onto my bed and falling asleep.

I was back at my school but no one was there. I walked through the halls exploring a part I had not completely looked through when I found it. The hallway with the door that led up.

I slowly approached it and pulled it open. Inside I found the same stairway. I slowly started making my way up the stairs. As I reached the top I hesitated before steeling my nerves and reaching out for the handle, as I pushed the door open I heard a voice whisper, "Maiden."

*Shishi-odoshi- one of those things in traditional Japanese gardens that fills with water and when it's full dumps it out while hitting a wooden rod making a noise err The thing that goes Doink if you're looking at Tv Tropes.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter because I got my first review. Thank you Rainbow Cookies x!

I started awake.

It took me a second to realize where I was before I sighed and sat up.

I looked at my clock and saw the time 6:30 glowing brightly. I rolled over and swung my feet over the side of the bed and sat up.

I quickly put on clean clothes and opened the doors to the garden before pulling my desk chair out to the porch and sitting down.

I was angry at my parents for making such a big decision without consulting me, it's not like I was saying goodbye to any friends, but still wouldn't you want some say in the matter before you were shipped off to a foreign country for the rest of your education?

It was relatively quiet and I could sit and relax without having to keep track of what was going on around me. It was a feeling I wasn't used to, but I liked it. At home I spent most of my time hiding from my mother, or trying to stay out of the world's way.

There was a soft knock on my door and I called for them to come in. I looked at them from the corner of my eye and was surprised to find Takashi Morinozuka standing there.

"It's breakfast time." He said and I glanced back at the clock next to my bed. It was already 7:30.

I sighed and got up, "Thank you." I said and dragged my chair back to its place at my desk. I walked to my bed and quickly straightened the covers before grabbing my sweatshirt and walking towards the door.

The first few weeks of my stay there were rather uneventful. I met Akira Morinzuka, Takashi and Satoshi's father, Mitzkuni Haninozuka came over to play with Takashi (Play meaning ruthlessly battle each other to about to be killed followed up by a hefty serving of cake). The first thing mildly interesting to happen came around a week before school was due to start.

"Sakura, Takashi, Yoshio Ootori has extended an invitation for the two of you to dine at his house with his family." Akira said (A/N Ok I want to point out not much is known about Takashi's home life so this is just my best guess as to how his father would act, I don't see him as an unkind man I just think he'd be straight to the point.).

"Yes father." Takashi said.

I just nodded my understanding.

The next day Takashi and I climbed into the back of the car and were off, it was dark and stormy outside which pretty much set up the mood for the rest of our visit.

When we reached the front of the house we were quickly met by maids and butlers who opened our doors and held umbrellas to shield us from the downpour.

This house looked nothing like the house I was currently living in. this home was built in the western style with large glass windows and cool colors.

When we walked inside we were quickly escorted to a sitting room where we were offered a variety of drinks that we both politely declined.

As we sat waiting in silence I began to take in the appearance of the room. It was fairly large with high ceilings, and more large windows looking out onto a garden.

There was a door at the far end of the room and a desk with a vase of flowers sitting on it. Behind it was a large painting of a multi colored rose that seemed to be sprouting out of a much smaller picture frame.

As beautiful as the room was I didn't like it. It seemed too calculated with not enough personal touches. As I looked around the room again I realized there wasn't a single family photo in the entire room.

Just then my analysis of the room was interrupted by the door at the far end of the room opening and closing. I turned my head my head to see the boy with the glasses making his way to the couches we were sitting on.

"Sorry for making you wait." He said as he sat down.

I just nodded.

"Mori-sempai and I are in a club together, I hope once school starts you will come and visit us." Kyoya said, "I'm the vice-president, Suoh Tamaki is the president and then there are four additional members."

Four additional members, probably the twins, Haruhi, and Mitzkuni. I wonder what type of club it is I don't ask I just nod again.

Just then a maid walked in, "Ootori-sama, dinner is ready for you and your guests."

"Will my father and brothers be joining us?" he asked.

"No sir, they had other matters to attend to." She said and left the room.

Kyoya slowly rose to his feet, "Well please follow me." He said and walked towards the door.

I saw Takashi get up in the corner of my eye and I slowly followed suit.

When we reached the dining room they both sat at one end of the table but I lingered at the door for a minute then sat across from them.

We sat in silence, a sticky awkward silence that was only broken by the sounds of maids and butlers entering the room to serve various types of food. After that we all just sat there eating. It was delicious but there was no light conversation just the clanking of utensils on plates. Even at home where I barely spoke in my parents presence they would fill in the gaping hole by talking to each other. There was never complete silence. Even when it was only me. Then I would invite the staff to sit and eat with me. When I first asked them to they were a bit apprehensive but now it was a known thing that when my parents were absent on a business trip, working late or simply just spending time away from me they would join me for dinner. They would tell me about their children and how their great aunt on their mothers side was, what silly thing their mother did. It was the only time I was allowed to fully interact with them.

By the time they were finished eating not a word had been spoken. I just sat there looking at my hands folded in my lap.

"So Sakura-sempai, how do you like Japan? Have you visited anywhere?" Kyoya asked me in a smooth tone.

Thought and formulated an answer in my head before I even started to speak, "It's very nice here. I haven't gotten the opportunity to visit anywhere yet. I'm trying to get used to my surroundings first. Besides I have five years to explore, there's no need to rush." I said and gave him a measured smile.

"Well that's true." Kyoya said thoughtfully and gave a just as measured smile in return.

And that's how the rest of the evening went, calculated smiles and uninterested questions. But I knew I at least had to act interested and answer the questions pleasantly with a smile. The Ootori's were very important business associates of my parents and I would be doing them no great favors by pissing off their youngest son. So I put on a show the same show I always put on during my few short lived encounters with other human beings.

In my head I made a note of the fact that I really needed to improve my people skills. The thing was I didn't do well around people I didn't know, and currently I'm surrounded by a whole lot of I don't know. I'm in a country I don't know, in a house I don't know, going to a school I don't know, surrounded by people I don't know. As a result I'm being pretty anti-social right now.

When we finally got back I quickly went into my room and sat on the bed. I could feel myself drifting off. I shook my head and got up, as I changed into nightclothes I was reminded of how methodically the meeting went. It was like they were on autopilot. No real feelings made their way into the conversation, it was just a routine bout of impress and be impressed.

I sat back down on my bed and pulled the blankets around me enveloping myself into a shell of warmth. I drifted off to sleep and awoke to find myself at my school.

No one was in the room with me. As I sat up I realized there was something different, something was changed. I looked out the window and saw the sky was nothing but a dark swirling mass of clouds. I backed away from the window and ran into the hall just as a lightning bolt lit up the dark hall and a tremendous boom sounded.

I ran through the halls shouting, "Takashi! Mitzkuni!" I skidded to a halt and turned, "Kyoya!" I ran through the hall and my foot slid on something causing me to fall. That's when I started to hear them, the voices whispering slowly and softly then speeding up and growing louder until I could make out what they were saying.

"Maiden, maiden, maiden." Over and over again they chanted.

I looked around, scared of what would happen next. Then they came morphing out of the darkness and closing around me.

I looked up at them with large, frightened eyes.

"Well, well. We've finally caught you." Said one of them.

"She will be pleased with us indeed, after all it's been a long time since one of the Chosen has graced our presence." Said another and both speakers grabbed me under my arms.

They dragged me through my school and towards a door at the end of the hall.

I was shoved through and the door closed with a snap followed by a little click that told me the door was locked.

I quickly examined the room and realized it was the theatre. I didn't spend much time in here as Tamaki and Mitzkuni didn't like dark places but sometimes when I needed to be alone I would find my way here.

A spotlight clicked on a girl with short dark brown hair sitting in a chair.

"Well they weren't lying. It really is a bona fide Chosen." She said in a deep voice.

I looked at her confused, "Ch-Chosen?" I squeaked.

She laughed, "So they haven't told you?"

I was sent into farther into confusion, what hadn't they told me?

"You my dear are a Chosen, there are precious few of you on the outside world. The last chosen I saw reach adulthood unharmed was Kotoko Fujioka, but she died over a decade ago. For this to work we need a Chosen to complete our plan."

"Plan?" I asked and looked through the corners of my eyes to find a way out.

"Yes, our plan to take over this lovely school. But that's just the beginning after we take this school we move on to the country then the world." She said.

These people not only wanted to take over my school, but also my world. I couldn't let that happen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it. A door that hadn't been there before. I made a mad dash for it.

I swung it open and barreled inside the dark room closing and locking the door behind me.

The girl had evidently left the stage because a few seconds later she was pounding on the door, "Damn you!" she yelled, "Someone come and pick this lock!" it only took a few seconds for me to hear someone trying to pick it.

I looked about frantically and realized I was in a room I had never seen before.

I looked at the door and started to back up quickly into something.

I whipped around to see the boy with the cloak. I sighed in relief.

"Help me, please!" I begged and he nodded before pointing to a small cabinet on the other side of the room. I quickly ran to it then shut myself in it.

I heard the door swing open and the girls step in.

"Do we really need her? Besides by the look of it she won't help us." One of the girls said and I recognized it as belonging to one of the girls that had captured me.

"Yes, it is absolutely essential. But don't worry we just need her mind and we can use t even if she doesn't want to. Come, she is gone. No use wasting our energy." The girl who appeared to be head of the group said and they retreated from the room.

The cabinet I was concealed in opened and I crawled out.

I looked at the boy with the cloak and smiled, "Hello, it's nice to see you again."

Hmmm I wonder who that could be? Well I hope you liked this chapter! R&R please! Asta-La-Bye-Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! You people are awesome I got on my e-mail and a bunch of people followed and favorite, so as a thank you, you all get another chapter!

"Yes they tell me your name is Sakura." He said.

"Yeah what's your name? I've been coming here my whole life but I haven't even thought to ask." I said laughing at my own foolishness.

"I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confused.

"Well you've never met me, I've never told you my name so because you don't know, I don't know." He said.

"What? But they all knew the names were real." I said.

"Yes but at that point you knew their names. We only know as much as you do." He said.

"But doesn't that mean you're all just a figment of my imagination?"

"No, don't get me wrong I'm real and so is everyone else here it's just, well, it's like we are looking for ourselves. When I find me I will be able to tell me what I know. But you bridge our worlds and currently no bridge exists because you don't know where the other side is. I can't get across to tell me about you. Your relationship with the me on the outside is the bridge and you have to build it for me to be able to get across." He said.

I thought it over, "Does that mean they're real too?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, they're real. If I've guessed correctly they probably started this whole thing. But they're amateurs and they accidentally brought in more than they meant to. They probably were trying to trap you here but it looks as if the only thing they accomplished was putting themselves in the dream. Well even if they are amateurs it's impressive none the less." He said then looked up, "Well it seems you are drifting back to the real world and remember they only will find themselves if you build the bridge."

I felt myself slowly drifting away and before I knew it I was laying in my bed at the Morinozuka estate. It was ten o'clock, I had missed breakfast.

I didn't really mind, I never ate that much anyways.

There was a knock at my door and I called for them to come in as I got up and slid open the doors to reveal the garden.

I was surprised when I turned around to find Satoshi looking at me.

"I was curious if you don't like us, you never talk and you never spend time out of your room." He said quietly.

This shocked me, "No, that's not it at all! I'm just in a place I know nothing about and frankly I'm just a bit scared." I said quickly.

This seemed to make him happy, "Oh good, I was worried we did something."

"No you didn't do anything. You are all really good hosts, I apologize I'm just not being a very good guest." I said reassuringly.

Satoshi smiled, "Wanna play a game?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." I said, "What game do you want to play?"

"Uno!" he said and I smiled.

"Ok, you deal the cards." I said.

Takashi POV

Takashi made his way through the house and stopped when he heard a noise he quickly located the source and was slightly confused when he found it was coming from Sakura's room. He slowly and silently slid the door open to find Sakura and Satoshi sitting on the ground playing cards.

"UNO!" Sakura shouted and Satoshi echoed a second too late. He put down a wild card and changed the color to blue thinking he had won.

Sakura quickly set down her last card and Satoshi's face fell when he saw it was a blue 9.

Sakura then fell back and started to laugh.

This caused Satoshi to start laughing too.

Takashi was surprised to see her so lively. He silently slid the door closed again and walked away.

Normal POV

I smiled and wiped the tears away from my face as I sat up. Without realizing it and without even trying I had made my first real friend.

My opponent hit the mat and I won. Walked over to where Satoshi was sitting watching.

"Wow Sakura-sempai you're really good, I bet you could even take on my brother." He said and I laughed.

"I don't think I'll be that good for a while." I said with a smile.

I learned Judo years ago. My father insisted that I take on some sort of activity and then shoved me into cooking classes, piano lessons, and any other thing he could think of that might make me more lady like. But I failed horrifically at all these and he eventually gave up and let me chose something.

To his horror I chose Judo and Kendo. I immediately picked it up with ease and excelled at it. I had even beaten the head of the dojo at home.

But there was much difference between the head of the dojo back home and the next head of the Morinozuka family.

"School starts back up pretty soon. Do you think you're ready?" Satoshi asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, I don't have friends at home so I devoted most of my time to school." I answered and took a drink from my water bottle.

"I still don't see how that's possible. You're so nice. How can you not have friends?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I mostly kept to myself. The only time I ever heard anyone in my class ever say my name was when we got exam results back and they're like, 'Who is this Sakura person? And how is she always the top student?'" I said in a nasally voice, "But considering the people in my class that's not a very big accomplishment."

This made Satoshi laugh, I never realized how nice it felt to have a friend.

I woke with a start and realized it was the first day of the new term. I groaned and rolled over wanting to just go back to sleep. But unfortunately that was something the maid simply would not allow and she refused to leave until I was up.

I sighed and got up and the maid smiled at her victory. I slowly walked towards the closet, opened it and scowled at my uniform.

It was altogether way too bright.

I quickly put it on and followed the maid to the kitchen where I ate some fruit for breakfast.

As I finished mine Takashi came in and ate his.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I quietly replied and got up to return to my room and gather my things. When I returned Satoshi was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura-sempai." He said tiredly.

"Morning Satoshi-chan." I replied nervously.

"Good luck at school, and try not to sit in the back of the classroom blending into the wall." He said jokingly.

"Aww! Why not?" I whined.

Satoshi smiled and left the kitchen passing by Takashi on his way out.

"The car is ready." He said.

I nodded, got up and followed him out the door.

We rode in silence and I stared out the window.

I'm not sure exactly when I started to recognize where I was but I found myself in a place I had explored many times.

Then I saw the clock tower poking up over the trees and I knew exactly where I was.

We pulled into the lot and the driver let us out at the curb before taking off.

I paused and looked at the building, the building I knew every nook and cranny of before even setting foot in it.

I was looking at my school. It was real, the people were real the world inside my mind was real.

I quickly walked in and found it exactly as I remembered with not a single detail out of place.

I spent all the free time I had looking for the group of girls and the boy with the cloak to no avail.

The day went quickly and before I knew it the day was over and I was walking towards the doors. Before I reached it I heard someone shouting.

"Sakura! Sakura! You promised you'd come see us at the club!" I turned to see Mitzkuni charging at me and before I could even attempt to get out of his way he knocked into me causing me to fall down, "Oops, sorry Sakura." He said then started to help me up.

Before I could tell him I didn't want to he started pulling me down the hall.

We stopped abruptly before a door I recognized as the entrance to the clubroom.

Mitzkuni pulled open the door and dragged me through.

It was too late to run now the doors slammed behind me.

"Sakura-sempai! So nice of you to join us!" Tamaki said and walked over to me.

I quickly shrunk away from him and backed towards the door.

"Welcome my princess! To the Ouran Host Club!" he said and struck a pose.

It suddenly dawned on me just what this club was and what they did. I gulped, what had I gotten myself into.

"Boss knock it off you're scaring her." Two voices said in unison and the twins started to approach me as well.

By this point my back was against the door and I was almost quivering.

Then I heard three smacks right in a row and someone shouted, "Will you three knock it off!"

The three boys sulked away and I was left to thank my savior.

"Sorry about them. They can be a bit much." It was Haruhi, but she wasn't wearing the girl's uniform she was wearing the boy's.

"Thank you." I said, "But um, pardon me if I'm prying but why pray tell are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Everyone in the clubroom's jaw dropped.

"Heheh well that's a long story." Haruhi laughed.

Just then Kyoya and Takashi walked in.

"Momma! Sakura knows about our Beloved Secret Princess!" Tamaki screamed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Beloved Secret Princess?" I asked.

"Oh I guess that does pose a slight problem." Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses causing them to glint dangerously, "You see Haruhi owes us a large sum of money so she is working as a host to pay off her debt. It would be most unfortunate if the girls were to find out."

I laughed, "Who am I supposed to tell? I don't know anyone besides you guys and Satoshi, wait does Satoshi know?"

Kyoya ignored the question "All the same. The Ootori family would find it most inconvenient if Haruhi could not continue working."

I sighed and held up three fingers, "I promise I won't tell anyone Haruhi's secret."

"Good." He said.

It was a little bit before I was able to make it far enough out of their attention to make my escape.

As I silently closed the door and looked around the hall I remembered the first time I came here. I had wished for a friend to help me and when I fell asleep I found myself in the clubroom.

After I had them I had no need for anyone else to help me.

Sure Tamaki and the twins weren't always the best at giving advice but most of the time the others were pretty good at figuring out solutions. If I think about it I can't even remember why I originally called them for. It could have been anything from help with my math homework to fighting away the monsters in my closet my parents just simply did not have the time to face. Or maybe I was just lonely. Whatever it had been they showed up and helped me through it.

The girls hadn't always been there. They appeared shortly after I began to visit Dr. Stone.

I sighed, thinking about my past makes me want to recede back into my own world, when the reason I was here in the first place was to get out of it.

I started to turn but something caught my eye. It was a door, a door that hadn't been there before.

Well I hope you enjoyed this if I get as much feedback as I did last time I may post the next chapter tomorrow Well R&R please! Alek is a Dummkopf!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh gosh you people are awesome!

I walked towards it and looked around to see if anyone was watching, I was alone. I silently slipped through the door to find a darkened classroom.

"Who dares trespass on the meeting of the black magic club?" a girl's voice called through the darkness.

"Kazumoto Sakura of class 3-A." I said quickly.

"What is your purpose here?" she asked sharply.

"Now, now Reiko-chan this club is open to anyone." Said a different voice. A voice I recognized.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito, president of the black magic club." The voice said and I could see the outline of someone rising from a chair. The lights slowly brightened to a dim glow like candle light and held steady causing me to be able to see the whole room. It was exactly as it had been in my dream and standing there in the middle of it all was the boy with the cloak, "This is Belzenef." He said and lifted his arm to show me his cat puppet.

"Hello Umehito, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said and smiled.

I pondered in my head weather or not I should tell him about the Chosen. Better not, if I did he would never believe me. Maybe the Umehito in my dream wasn't like the real one and he knows nothing about the Chosen.

As I thought the club activities came to a close and I went outside to leave.

When I got home I once again retreated to my room to do my homework. It was already a normal thing for me to only spend as much time as I had to outside of my room. I finished quickly and realized I had an hour to go before dinner was due to start. I grabbed a book off my bookshelf and made my way into my garden closing the door behind me. I made my way to the little gazebo and sat down to open the book.

I flipped through the time worn pages to stop on the ever so familiar introduction. But I couldn't concentrate on the text and soon found myself dozing off.

"Sakura, Sakura." A voice gently called and I opened my eyes lazily.

I was in the Black Magic Clubroom and Umehito was watching me.

"Umehito, I believe this is the first time I've woken up with you here, you always show up later." I said and sat up.

"Yes I believe that's correct." He said and helped me stand up.

"Well we can either be silly like we normally are or we can try to figure out what's happening here with the group of girls." I said.

Umehito didn't have to think he would naturally pick the more important task and I knew this, "Well I don't know how this all started so all I can do is guess, but I'd say this is part of your being a Chosen, the dreams that is, and based on the knowledge that they haven't always been here I think something notified those girls of your existence. I don't know any more than you about it so I can't be sure."

I thought about it and then something occurred to me, "But wait if you only know what I know how did Haruhi tell me something I didn't know?"

"Well it may have something to do with the fact that her mother was a Chosen." He said.

"Hmm, so they knew about Haruhi's mom because they aren't a part of my mind, they're invading it." I said and Umehito nodded. I sighed, "Great, just what I needed! More people inside my head!" I said my voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

Umehito smiled, "The real question is how they knew you were a Chosen. I suspect someone discovered your dreams and drew the correct conclusions then told the girls about you."

I let this sink in. Someone had most likely betrayed me. Well I guess I already knew that seeing as Umehito said it, but it was the first time I had acknowledged it as a possibility.

I closed my eyes and found myself being pulled back to the real world by force and I didn't like it.

I awoke and jumped up. Before even thinking or seeing who woke me I flipped them over and put my foot on their face.

I looked around the rest of the group surrounding me with quick moving eyes only to realize it was the members of the Host Club staring at me.

I looked at the face I was squishing with my foot to find it was Tamaki. I quickly removed my foot grabbed my book and walked back to my room. They followed closely behind.

When I got to my room I felt something off about it and quickly whipped my head about trying to find the source.

I saw nothing out of place on the surface but something was definitely askew.

I checked my desk, under my bed and any other place I could think of till just one remained my closet.

As I approached it I felt more and more certain that was where the disturbance was coming from.

As I slid open the door I found it packed with things I would never wear and things that repulsed me to even think about wearing them.

"Who did this?" I asked lowly, but no one answered, "Who did this?" I asked again louder and more forcefully.

My head whipped around and caught the group in it. Then in perfect unison everyone pointed to the twins and Tamaki.

"It was his idea." The twins said in unison and both pointed at Tamaki, as if it would get them out of punishment.

"Hitachiin, a family famous for fashion, well I don't care whose idea it was, this would never have happened without your help. Therefore you are at equal if not greater fault as Tamaki." I said and turned to face them.

There was an almost audible silence as I cracked my knuckles menacingly and slowly approached them.

"Haruhi, I would very much appreciate it if you would come over this Friday to do homework and other such things. Only one rule, these three are not allowed to come." I said without taking my eyes off of the group.

Haruhi smiled, "I would love to."

Their reaction was priceless. They found it so unfair that I was taking away their time with Haruhi, it made me laugh.

After that I pulled all the clothes they put in my closet out and made them take them away.

I spent the rest of the rather quiet evening curled up with a book.

The week went by gradually and when Friday came to a close I was greatly relieved to be able to talk to another girl. She rode home with Takashi and me and when we got there we went to my room. "So, I don't really know much about you, I suppose could have just asked Kyoya-sempai but that seems to not be very appropriate." Haruhi said.

I smiled, "Well, my parents sent me here to finish high school and go to the attached university. I'm not allowed to go home till I finish school."

Haruhi paused, "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine, they're not really my 'parents' so much as the people who brought me into this world." I said, "So what about your family?"

"Well, my mother passed away in a car accident when I was little so it's just me and dad now." Haruhi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok, it happened a long time ago." Haruhi said, "So, how did you know I was a girl? I didn't wear a dress when I first met you."

I thought about it, "Your eyes. They are incredibly feminine." I said.

Haruhi laughed, "You're not the first person to recognize me like that. There was a group of girls a little bit ago who pointed that out, they give us no end of trouble."

"Hah! What do they do?" I asked. "They want me to leave the Host Club and go to their all-girls school Lobelia Academy. They're part of the Zuka Club, the main members I believe." Haruhi said. We spent the rest of the time laughing about the silly things the club did.

"They dressed up like girls! To try and get you to stay!" I said laughing hysterically.

"Yeah even Kyoya!" Haruhi said while trying to hold in her laughter. I made a mental note about how often the conversation drifted to the shadow king but when I mentioned it to her she blushed and said she didn't know what I was talking about. Suddenly Haruhi's eyes drifted to the clock and she swore, "I'm sorry It's time for me to go."

"I'll call a car for you." I said and she nodded her thanks. After she left I sat on my bed and a thought occurred to me. I looked at the clock and found there still was an hour before her office closed.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, she picked up on the first ring.

"Stone's psychiatrics, this is speaking." She said brightly.

"Hello its Sakura." I said.

"Why hello, it's been since I've heard from you." She answered, "Has anything changed?"

I paused, "Well I'm at my new school and it's exactly the same."

"Same, same as what?" she asked.

"My school, the one in my head. Every detail is exactly the same."

I heard silence on the other on the other end of the line.

"And the people, my group of friends. They're all real." I said.

I could hear her sigh over the phone, "Okay Sakura. I hope you've settled in. I have to go, bye." She said and hung up.

slowly got up and poked her head out of the door.

" your next appointment was cancelled." Her assistant said and she nodded.

She pulled her head back through the door and walked to her desk. She pulled the phone off the receiver and dialed a number.

"Hello Benio, yes, she met them."

Guess what? Nobody has ever read this far, I've only showed my friends up to the first two chapters so currently you are reading stuff that only I have seen! You guys are amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's now a student at Ouran, if you want to get her before the do you best get a move on." She said and hung up then sat down and started to think, 'While the others might not even be aware of the Chosen one group who definitely would was the Nekozawas.'

They had a long history of helping the chosen make it through their schooling until they could take their place. But it wasn't like it was a required thing to become part of the Chosen, there were other choices but most chose to take their place in the Chosen, a group that had bases all over the world spanning their control across the entire globe. They were like the secret police of the human race, they secretly controlled the entire world. But once you became one there was no going back. Everyone you knew everyone you cared about even if you just passed them in the street they would have their experiences of you wiped from their minds. You would live and die among the Chosen.

The Nekozawa's were originally a family who protected the Chosen. Their story went back hundreds of years to the time when the Chosen originated back then they weren't nearly as wide spread then in fact there was just one. The story began in Russia where a happy family was awaiting the birth of a child, and before long they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. But she was no ordinary girl in her blood was an ancient gene, no one knows exactly where it came from but it gave her great power. In the village it was a well-kept secret until a careless mouth spread the word and people came from far and wide to examine the girl and the small group that could see inside her mind. Before long a monk from Japan by the name of Amakusa decided to examine her. She was horrified by what she saw, she regarded it as an abomination and eventually got several communities around them to believe it as well. They gathered their warriors and waged war on them but the head of village a man by the name of Uther Nekozawa was smart and they fought brilliantly but in the end the weight of men out numbered them. The whole village was destroyed, even the head, Uther. The only survivors were the girl's brother, her best friend, herself, and Uther's son who eventually would build a relationship with her and the next generation of Chosen would rise. Over the years the Chosen spread out and became powerful. But they weren't the only ones who survived the monk Amakusa crawled his way back to Japan and told his children and their children the evil that was the Chosen. Now years later a descendant of the monk was making their move.

The Nekozawas who helped the Chosen were called Hogosha. The current Hogosha of Ouran Academy was Umehito Nekozawa.

leaned forward rest her chin on her hand, 'There's no telling whether or not he has picked up on the Chosen or not. Either way they need to get a move on if they are going to win this game.'

I set the phone down, crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

At the Nekozawa estate they were having classes, Hogosha classes.

"Umehito, you need to pay attention so if you do find a Chosen you can recognize and help them. Imagine what you would feel like if all your life you had lived with these visions and then all of the sudden you were thrown in with them in real world. They will be scared and confused. They won't tell anyone for fear they're insane. You will have to find them. Now when you find one, how are you supposed to approach them?" his teacher questioned.

Umehito sighed, "You're supposed to try to become their friend then tell them about the Chosen."

"And what if you can't become their friend?" his teacher asked.

"Then it gets awkward." Umehito said.

"What's the most important rule?"

"Do the job." He said.

"Good, that's it for tonight. Remember, keep your eyes open and listen to your instincts." His teacher said and left the room.

Umehito was exhausted but he still had to do his normal homework. He opened his bag and pulled it out.

Usually he wouldn't have Hogosha lessons on a school night but they had gotten a report of a Chosen in the school so he and his family were on high alert.

That meant refresher courses, checking the school's databases, and lots of long nights.

He finished his homework for school and ran through the list of suspects.

'-Reiko Kanazuki

No, she would have told me.

-Haruhi Fujioka

Hah, they thought they could fool me about her gender. Her mother was a Chosen and it eventually ended up getting her killed. She was a distinct possibility but she hasn't shown any signs and I've been watching her closely, well as closely as possible with the Host Club always hanging around her.

-Satoshi Morinozuka

It did seem like it was coming from around the Morinozuka family but it was highly unlikely to be him or his older brother for that matter.

-Sakura Kazumoto

It was possible, but that's just because she is a new student and I don't know anything about her. She definitely needs further examination.

-Kyoya Ootori

No, just no. We would all be screwed, he would already have discovered how to use his powers and made all of us slaves.'

Just thinking about it made his head hurt so he decided to go to sleep.

I woke up with a start. It was Saturday morning, I didn't have school.

I got up from my bed and walked to my bookshelf. I was about to grab a Harry Potter book when a binder caught my eye.

I stopped and pulled it out then sat down on my bed and opened it.

Inside were drawn pictures from my visits with . I had been asked to draw pictures of my school and my friends.

The first picture was a bunch of stick figures that different heights. I smiled as I looked at the roughly drawn images. How I had crudely drawn Mitzkuni's bunny Usa-chan, and Tamaki's Bun-Bun, Kyoya's glasses and notebook, I laughed when I realized I often drew him with red eyes standing in front of bags of money.

I had multiple pictures of each of them by themselves, I remember I often did that so could see how they aged beside me.

As I grew up my drawing skill improved dramatically and I saw how in the more recent ones they actually looked like themselves.

Then I saw a picture I had drawn when I was a little girl, it had been a bit after I had overheard my father.

"Sakura I asked you to draw a picture of your family." said.

"Yes, That's my family." I told her and continued drawing.

"No Sakura, these are your friends from your school" She said confused, "I want you to draw a picture of your family."

"This is my family, family will always accept and love you. That is not what my mother and father are." I said.

"Sakura, your parents love you." said.

"No they don't!" I shouted, "Stop lying to me! I heard him!"

"Heard who?" asked confused.

"He was screaming! How am I supposed to love a crazy child?" I shouted.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." said trying to comfort me.

"He yelled so loud! I will never accept her!" I screamed and clasped my hands over my ears. Tears streaked their way across my face.

It was only later I learned my father had been outside in the waiting room and heard everything.

I flinched at the memory and closed the binder.

After that he had his answer of why I avoided him. I put the binder back in its place, drifted back to my bed and fell asleep.

'Daddy! Daddy I wanna fly like a plane!' a 5-year-old version of me squealed.

My father smiled and picked me up. He held me above his head and I stretched my arms out like I was an airplane soaring through the sky.

I laughed and he brought me down into a big hug.

'I love you Sakura, my sweet cherry blossom.' He whispered into my ear.

I woke and found tears streaming down my face. I broke down and sobbed not even restraining my voice, letting myself cry loud enough to be heard through the thin paper walls. I barely even registered the slight noise made by the door sliding open when someone entered the room. I was only aware of another person's presence when I found myself being lifted into their lap and being held like a small child. I didn't know who it was but I didn't care. All I cared about was that someone cared that I was crying.

My sobs eventually died and I simply sat in their arms with tightly closed eyes. I opened them slowly to find a pair of onyx eyes watching me.

Takashi got up set me back down and didn't ask a single question as he quickly made his way back to the door.

"Wait, thank you Takashi." I said and he turned towards me.

"It's what friends are for." He said and left.

Friends, he was my friend.

The weekend rolled by quickly and when Monday came I wished I could just stay in bed. But I dragged myself up and went anyways.

The day went by without much craziness until school came to a close I found that Mitzkuni had once again come to take me to the Host Club like he had done every day the previous week. I sighed and let him lead me to the clubroom.

When I got there I was surprised to find that Haruhi was absent, I usually spent this forced time with her. I thought as long as I'm here I might as well help her get rid of her debt.

"Haruhi is absent so I'm afraid you'll have to choose a different Host to entertain you today." Kyoya said.

Tamaki overheard and went off into a rant about his precious daughter was on her death bed, which Kyoya quickly responded to by calling him an idiot and that she only had a cold. After guests had made their way in and took their places Tamaki seemed to realize something.

"Sakura! I'm such a terrible Host! I didn't tell you all the options you had when you first showed up!" Tamaki cried, "But now since Haruhi isn't here I will waste no more time! Perhaps you like the Devil Type. If you enjoy mischief and trickery those Doppelgangers will certainly be able to entertain you. Or maybe The Boy Lolita, if you like things so cute it should be illegal that's your best fit. Or the Cool Type, Kyoya certainly provides stimulating conversation but mind you don't get on his bad side. Oh! I almost forgot! The Silent one. If you're more accustomed to quiet Mori-Sempai is the right choice." He paused and posed as if he was thinking hard about something, suddenly he put his finger up in the air, "Oh! I know exactly what you need!" he exclaimed. He suddenly put his arm around my waist and grabbed my chin, "You need a gallant prince to carry you through the hardships of this world."

I shrunk back from him and attempted to remove his grip on me to no avail. A short cry for help escaped my lips and suddenly I was being lifted from his arms.

"Sakura, would you like to sit with me and Mitzkuni today?" Takashi asked me after setting me down on my feet.

Everyone in the room was staring at him shocked.

I simply nodded.

"Mori-Sempai have you gotten enough sleep recently?" Tamaki asked and Takashi nodded.

He led me over to his area and I sat down on the end of one of the sofas.

It wasn't long before the regularly scheduled chatter was underway again.

"Mori-Sempai, I heard your family took in a girl. Is it true?" one of the girls asked.

Mitzkuni turned to them, "Yeah she will be staying there until she finishes her schooling."

"Is it true she's an orphan? I heard she's crazy!" one of the other girls said.

Mitzkuni's eyes flickered to me for a second before answering, "Both of those things are false. Where would you even get such ideas?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably, "Well I overheard a few of my maids who have family working at the Morinozuka estate talking about it. They said she woke up screaming and she never talks to anyone."

I quickly got up and grabbed my bag. As I made my way out of the room I could feel eyes watching me but I didn't stop until I reached the door of the Karate Club. They didn't have a meeting today so I slipped inside.

Ok so after this the chapters probably won't come so quickly cause I don't have any of the other chapters typed yet I'm working on them but I have to update my other story this weekend so I can't spend all my time on this but I promise that I'll put up another chapter on Saturday. You guys are all awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly located their punching bag and proceeded to beat the crap out of it.

After 15 minutes I found myself considerably calmer. I sank to the ground and took my water bottle out of my bag. As I sipped the cool water I felt my heart rate and breathing slow to its natural pace.

It's not like I wasn't used to people gossiping about me. At my old school they talked about me endlessly, the rich girl with no friends.

Why did it make me so angry now? I wasn't given much time to ponder this as a few seconds later the door slid open and Umehito Nekozawa walked in.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" he asked.

"You were looking for me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." He said and sat down beside me. He didn't know where to start but he knew it had to be somewhere, "Have you ever felt like you've grown up with someone or like you met someone in a dream before you actually met them?" he asked.

I laughed, more than you could ever know, "Yeah you could say that."

Umehito smiled and thought, 'Good, I might actually have the right person.'

"Have you ever wanted answers about it?"

I gave him a skeptical look, "Really? You think you can tell me about what's going on in my head." I said jokingly but he just nodded seriously.

Right then I decided, why not? My parents ditched me I don't owe them anything. Besides, he'll never believe me, "Okay then. Ever since I was little I've been having dreams about this school and a group of students in it. Now after my parents threw me in here I finally met them all except a group of 3 girls." I said with a completely straight face.

To my surprise he smiled, "Well that makes my job a whole lot easier. With what you just told me I can confirm that you are in fact a Chosen."

My eyes widened and I started spluttering, "Wha-Buh-Eh! How do you know all of this? What would you know about the Chosen?"

He laughed, "Probably more than you do, I'm your Hogosha."

"H-Hogosha?" I asked the slight bit of fear evident in my voice.

"Your Guardian, my job is to help you get through your schooling until you can take your place." He explained.

"Place?" I asked.

He sighed, "Unfortunately I cannot explain all of it right now someone is looking for you." He said and got up then turned to face me, "When you have free time visit the Nekozawa estate and I will explain more fully then." He said then left the room.

Not 5 minutes after he left the door slid open and Takashi walked in, "I'm sorry about them. They don't know it's you." He said awkwardly.

"It's fine." I said and fixed my gaze on the wall behind him.

"The car is here." He said.

I nodded and got up.

I didn't attend the Host Club meetings for the rest of the week. On Friday I found myself with an empty evening and I figured I couldn't postpone it any longer. I called a car to take me to the Nekozawa estate.

In the car I closed my eyes and put my head against the back of my seat.

"Sakura you need to listen to me." Umehito's voice called through the dream. I didn't return to my school but instead I was suspended in a black space.

"I'm going to ask you who is in your dreams. It's very important you don't tell me that I appear in your dreams. I'm not sure why but when a Chosen tells a person that they are part of the dream before they come to realize it themselves the link is somehow broken. Each person in the dream is a part of themselves in the real world. If they are told about it prematurely that part of them will forever be trapped in your mind. But it's hard to function properly as an adult with part of yourself missing." He said frantically.

I drifted back to the real world and found myself pulling into the driveway of a large mansion. I got out of the car and walked to the door which opened before I even knocked.

I walked inside and found a small girl looking at me.

"Hello you must be Sakura." She said.

I smiled, "Yeah, is Umehito here?"

"Yeah, big brother is in the library." She said and grabbed my arm to drag me through the halls.

She stopped in front of a door knocked and walked in, "Big brother Sakura is here."

"Please come in Sakura." He said and I walked inside, "Please take a seat." He gestured to a sofa. I quickly sat down and waited for him to begin.

"You are a Chosen. You have dreams involving people you may know and others you don't yet. These dreams are called Ikiteiru Yume. Why don't you start by telling me about them?" He said.

I was slightly reminded of the sessions with put I pushed away that thought, these people knew what was happening and would help me, "I've met most of the people, Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitzkuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka." I hesitated.

"Is that all?" Umehito asked.

I shook my head, "There is a group of three girls but they haven't been there forever and their age never changes, they showed up after my parents sent me to a shrink." I said and looked at my hands folded in my lap."

"Hey, it's ok. Many of the Chosen whose parents know nothing about it were sent to therapists." He said reassuringly, "Do you recognize the place? Sometimes there's more than one."

"It's the school." I said, "What exactly does being a Chosen mean? How does it affect me?"

"Well firstly the Ikiteiru Yume, secondly you have the chance to control the world around you. Essentially you would rule the world invisibly. Not you alone of course, you would be appointed to a council that deals with a certain issue. You would never have a need for anything, everything you could possibly want would be provided for you." He said.

"That sounds like a good deal there has to be some catch." I said warily.

He sighed, "If you become a member of a council it isn't just a simple thing where you serve for a set amount of time, or for life, essentially you gain eternal life. You can only die from disease not from old age. But with the gifts the Chosen possess they can cure almost any ailment. You can be fired, or you can quit though. The job isn't a prison." He said.

"Eternal life, eh? Wouldn't some people get really angry you weren't sharing?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing, no one knows about the Chosen except the Hogosha." He said.

"But what about the families?" I asked, surely they must know.

"No not even the families. Once you accept a position among the Chosen everyone who ever knew you, saw you on the streets, passed you in the hall all of them, their memories of you would be wiped clean." He said mournfully.

I stood up abruptly, "So you force people into this then wipe everyone they knows memories!" I shouted, "You can't do that! How is anyone supposed to live knowing that the people they care about don't remember them!"

"We don't force anyone into anything. There's another option" he said calmly, "If you don't want to your memories of being a Chosen will be wiped."

I paused and let that sink in, "It's getting late I should go." I said and stormed out of the room.

As I got outside I ignored the driver opening the limo door for me and started to walk down the driveway. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Damn I never cried before, I faced the world straight faced and emotionlessly, now I had shed more tears in two weeks then I had in17 years.

I looked around myself and found I was in a park. I sat on a bench and let the tears fall. I thought back to the time a bit after I heard my father yelling.

I was sitting at the dinner table and the silence was deafening. It was my father who eventually broke it trying to lighten the mood, "Hey cherry blossom, knock knock?"

"My name is Sakura. Please address me as such." I whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

My father was taken aback but he complied with my request, "Sakura, is something wrong?" I didn't respond, "Sakura, hey your mother and I love you. We just want what's best for you, that's why we are sending you to ."

I could feel my tears building up. I pushed away m plate, "Excuse me." I said and got up.

That night my friends found me curled into a ball crying.

"What's wrong?" Mitzkuni asked me.

I sobbed into my arm, "They hate me They think I'm crazy!"

Tamaki swooped down and hoisted me up, "It's ok Hime, we'll always be here." he said.

Haruhi hugged me as well and said, "Yeah, forever. You'll never have to live without us. We promise."

I looked at everyone surrounding me and they were all nodding. Takashi put his hand on my head and gave me a small smile and I gave a watery one in return.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I broke free from the memory. They had promised to always be there and now I had to decide which way I wanted their presence. I barely noticed it when rain started to fall.

I just wanted to be in a place where there were no complications. Where I could just be myself. A place where the world made sense, a utopia. Utopia, no place.

I felt my head starting to spin, I closed my eyes and started to rub my temples.

Before I even realized it I passed out.

"Sakura." a voice called.

I opened my eyes and found myself starring into a pair of onyx ones.

I sat up and found myself in the third music room with Takashi. I curled up with my arms around my legs a d buried my head in them.

Takashi didn't really know what to do so he just put his arm around me and waited. After a few minutes I picked up my head and he removed his arm from my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, "I have to decide what version of this I want. The version in my head or the real thing." I whispered, "If I choose the real thing, my memories of this version will be erased, but if that happens I'll go back to the way I was before. Then there won't be much point to there being a real version because I won't be able to make friends with you guys and I may as well have just with version here.

"But if I choose to keep this version the people in the real version memories of me would be what and I'll keep the part of them that crossed between our minds." I said," Takashi I don't know what to do!"

He put his hand on my head to call me and I took a deep breath," it's okay." He said.

With those words the Ikiteiru Yume faded away and I was being shook awake. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright, knocking into someone's head.

Okay When I first posted this I was really nervous about it because I had never written anything like it before but you guys are awesome and it makes me happy to write something that someone enjoys.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry this is late I had to go somewhere and there was no internet access!

"Oww!" We yelled in unison rubbing our heads.

I turned to them and saw Satoshi with a lump on his head, "Sorry Satoshi." I said.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" He yelled and I looked at him confused, "It's 11 o'clock at night Sakura! We've been looking for you all night. Your driver came home and told us he couldn't find you! I was about to head back when I found you!"

"Sorry." I answered lamely. Just then I heard rustling and Tamaki came barreling towards us followed by the rest of the club at a slower pace.

"Sakura! We were all so worried." Tamaki shouted and engulfed me in a hug.

I whacked him on his head and pulled myself up, "Why are you all here?" I asked them and received puzzled looks.

"Because we're your friends." Haruhi said.

I was taken off guard, "F-Friends?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Do not think of us as friends?" Hikaru asked.

"Jeez Sakura, that really hurts." Kaoru said making fake crying noises.

"No it's just, well..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"She's never really had friends." Satoshi said.

Tamaki looked on the verge of tears and despite his still throbbing had lunch at me for a hug, which I quickly dogged, "That's so sad!" he cried unfazed, "We'll always your friends!"

His words had an opposite effect than he hope instead of me hugging him back I froze. That was just what I needed. I quickly broke free of his arms and walked out of the park.

Satoshi followed but had the good sense not to ask what was wrong, "The car is this way." He said and led me to it. As we climbed into the back he took out his phone and dialed, "I found her, she's alright."

"Please ask them not to tell my parents." I whispered and he nodded.

"Please don't notify her parents." he added and hung up.

When we got to the Morinozuka estate he walked me to my room.

"I want you just to listen to me." He said, "You are like a sister to me. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know what he said but I know this, everything will be ok. I'll always be here nothing and no one will ever change that."

I went into my room and closed the door then collapsed onto my bed, "Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered and closed my eyes.

The next day at school I did my work methodically and didn't pay attention to anything. By the time I had made it to lunch I had been sent out of the classroom twice for drifting off. I made my way to the roof and looked out over the city. I just didn't know what to do.

If I chose to enter this group I would never see Satoshi or the others in the real world. I just watch over them invisibly.

If I chose to stay I'd only have Satoshi because I wouldn't be able to get up the courage to make friends with the host club. I wondered how I would remember my childhood, much of it had been consumed by the chosen. Would I be left with enormous holes in my memory, or would I have new memories to fill them?

I didn't notice when Umehito entered and jumped when I heard his voice, "You don't have to decide now. Once you finish school you will, that's the deadline." He said.

"How am I supposed to choose? If I choose to keep them in my head they'll be cut off from themselves, no person should have to live like that. Whether they're in my head or not if I choose to keep them in the world I wouldn't have the courage talk to them. I don't know how I'd live without them in my head, but I don't know how I do live with them inside my head and watching how my life could've turned out."

"It's true that suicide rates in adult Chosen and are significantly higher than normal adults." Umehito said I turned him.

"Then why not change the system?"

"How do you think would react, knowing they had been controlled their whole lives." He said.

"How do you even do that, control them without being without them being aware of your presence?" I asked.

"It's the Chosen's gifts." He said when he saw the confused look on my face he explained, "Each Chosen has gifts, and some help us control the world."

"Why can't I keep my Ikiteiru Yume in the real world?" I asked.

Umehito sighed, "Because there is no way to separate the powers and it. They're tied together."

"And? Why can't I keep my powers?" I asked determined not to let him leave without giving me a proper answer.

"Well imagine a person, not connected to any group running around with the powers, what if they went corrupt it would be very hard to deal with." He said.

"So keep tabs on them at all times." I said and he shook his head

"You're impossible." He said it went back inside.

I went back to my classroom and for the rest of the day I reverted back to what I was like at home. At the end of day I was hiding in my classroom trying to avoid the club members, but my attempts were in vain as the twins quickly found and dragged me with them.

"I don't know why you're forcing me to come today. It's a meeting." I said as I sat at the table.

"Because you know Haruhi's secret. Therefore you are an honorary member of the club. Though it's worth noting that profits go up when you sit with Haruhi." Kyoya said without looking up from his notebook.

Haruhi looked confused, "But Kasanoda knows shouldn't he be an honorary club member too?"

"Hikaru and Tamaki said he couldn't because they didn't like him and they hope Sakura would make you more feminine." He said then added, "But I can't imagine why they want to do that."

I saw Haruhi go a bit pink in the face but she quickly hid it. This made me smirk, those idiots had no chance. I was about to make a side comment on the doorway door swung open.

"Well well, if it isn't the Host Club" An eerily familiar voice said.

Tamaki the twins jumped up, "What do you Zuka Club girls want?" Tamaki asked and put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders, I got up silently and unnoticed then backed slowly towards the dressing rooms.

"You'll never take Haruhi from us!" Tamaki shouted.

The girl just laughed and two others girls joined it, "We don't want your precious Haruhi now!" I was almost at the door. The rest that will club looked confused. I silently opened the door.

"FREEZE MAIDEN!" The girl shouted and much to my dismay my body complied. If the club was confused before it was nothing compared to now.

"We need to have a nice little chat." She said.

"Benibara, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked icily.

"Quiet fool!" One of the girls snapped.

"I know what you want most and I can give it to you. If you help us you could have both." Benibara said. I looked up quickly at her." Well that got your attention, hear me out. Listen to my offer." She said and walked towards me.

"Give her both? What are you talking about? Sakura whatever it is don't listen to her." Tamaki said.

I looked to my feet and clenched my fists, "I'm sorry Tamaki but she's right. I have to at least listen."

Tamaki looked crestfallen, "Well then take Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai with you."

"No." I snapped, "I don't need any help. This is a private matter."

Benibara gave a sickeningly evil smile and dragged me out of the room.

"It's really very simple, we want the world, but we need a Chose to operate the machinery. We would have accomplished our goal ages ago but the Chosen we captured escaped. We took care of her quickly didn't we? But of course we let her give birth to her child first, and then we waited. For her to be attached to it and for it to be attached to her. Then we hit her with a car and now we enjoy endless fun messing with it." Benibara smirked.

Something clicked in my head, 'Haruhi Fujioka's mother was a Chosen, and it ended up getting her killed.', 'My mother died in a car accident.', 'You'll never take Haruhi from us.' this 'It' they were talking about was Haruhi.

"How did you get into my head?" I asked.

"A simple spell. It took ages to get it right but we finally did it. Believe me the results weren't pretty when we got it wrong. My favorite was one Polish boy, he was what? 10 I'd say. He had been hiding his visions for fear that if he told anyone they would commit him to an asylum. His brain couldn't take it that someone was prying it open and trying to crawl inside, so it literally exploded." she said looking back on it fondly.

I shuddered at the thought of how their other candidates ended up.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I'll be able to help you." I said.

"We thought you might say that, so we decided to swing by your house and pick up some, well let's call it insurance." she snapped her fingers and a cage appeared, "By all means take a look. See just what is at stake." she said and her lips curled into a cruel smile.

I approached it slowly and cautiously the peered in. Lying on the floor bound and tied was Satoshi. I jumped back and turned on her, "You bitch this has nothing to do with him!" I screamed at her.

"Well it's too late now. We certainly aren't gonna let him go." she said and threw her head back laughing.

I don't really know what happened next it all went too quickly. But all of the sudden I felt my blood boil and an aura of purple surrounded me. Suddenly I was in the cage with him. I heard all of them gasp and I grabbed him. On instinct I concentrated on the dressing rooms of the host club. I clutched Satoshi tightly and suddenly felt the Earth give way beneath my feet and we floated weightlessly for a few seconds before solid ground was placed under my feet. I fell to my knees and turned to Satoshi who lie still passed out next to me.

"C'mon Satoshi wake up." I said shaking him.

I heard the door of the club room slam open.

"Where is she!? You're hiding her somewhere aren't you!?" Benibara yelled, "Lilly, Daisy! Find her!"

I heard the shuffling of feet then Tamaki scream, "She has a gun!"

"I know you're here somewhere Sakura." she called, "If you don't come out I'll start picking off your friends one by one!" I heard the click of a gun being prepared to fire.

Then I really lost it. I saw the world turn red as I charged out of the room. I heard a gunshot and I twisted my body to avoid the bullet. I looked to where the bullet came from and let out a shout

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" I screamed, and that's when fire started coming out of my hand.

I twirled it around like a whip and swung at the girl who shot.

She jumped out of the way and I ran towards her. As I quickly closed the distance two double edged blades appeared in my hands. I swung my arm around and brought it towards her face but just before it hit her head I stopped.

I wasn't a murderer.

I quickly swung my knee up and caught her stomach causing her breath to be knocked out of her and she fell unconscious.

The other girl dropped her gun and ran to see if she was ok.

I turned to Benibara who was now pointing her gun at me.

"Leave." I said menacingly, "Leave and never come back."

She laughed, "What are you going to do? Kill me? No you proved you can't kill someone when you spared Lilly."

"It would have been unnecessary to kill her. But if you don't leave it will become necessary to kill you and I will do it." I said.

"Fine." she said and dropped her gun, "But mark my words, I will be back and you will fall."

With that she ran from the room.

I heard deafening silence behind me and felt my twin blades disappear from my hands.

Then I ran.

How's that for action? I don't really do fight scenes very well so it took me a while to get this one right but I liked how it turned out in the end. R&R please! Astaa-la-bye-bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Special shout out to 12 because they got the Leviathan reference I just finished the last book in the series and it was great also I love the artwork.

I ran through the halls, not looking back. I ran from them, the people who had unknowingly worked their way into my closed off heart. I ran not paying attention to where my feet were taking me or how painful my breath was.

When I finally stopped I fell over and let myself catch my breath. I looked around and found myself on a cliff side that over looked the city.

I vaguely wondered what they were doing, probably notifying their publicists.

I swore under my breath, I knew about the Chosen for a few days and I had already let the big secret out.

I buried my head in my arms and started to cry.

Back at the club room they were trying to make sense of what they just seen.

"She just ran out of the changing room and attacked them." Tamaki said.

They all jumped on the changing room door open again, "Satoshi! What are you doing here?!" Mitzkuni gasped.

"I-I don't know. I was leaving the house when all of a sudden I was in a cage. Then I got knocked out and woke up here. Where Sakura?" He asked noticing she wasn't with them, all the club member avoided looking in his eyes, "They took her too didn't they?" he yelled, "C'mon we have to go save her!"

"Relax Satoshi, she wasn't captured. Sit down." Kyoya said. Satoshi quickly complied and waited to hear what was going on, "We're not sure just what happened, but she left with the Zuka club. Then the Zuka club came charging back in and asked where we were hiding her."

"Naturally we had no idea what she was talking about. But then Sakura charged out of the changing room. There was like a red glowing aura around her." Tamaki said.

"One of the girls shot at her, but she dodged the bullet." Mitzkuni said.

No one was really sure what had happened next.

"Well then she like, well I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. She used fire like a whip and charged the girl." Hikaru said.

"And as she ran blades appeared in her hands. Well she was about to lope off her head but she stopped mid-swing and kicked her so hard she passed out. She told Benibara to leave and then once they were gone she ran." Kaoru finished.

"So what are you all still doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"Trying to decide which government agency to call." Hikaru joked.

"She saved your lives, so what if she's a little bit different than you? She saved you and now she's run off because she thinks you'll hate her for what she is. Did you know that since she was little she had to see a psychologist? She refused to tell me anything about it except her parents thought she was crazy. Her father rejected her completely because of it. Now you're doing the exact same thing he did." Satoshi said angrily.

Takashi stood up, "He's right." He said and left the room, no one followed.

He left the building and turned right not really knowing where he was going just going.

Everyt9ime he came to a turn he followed his first instinct without questioning it and he eventually found himself on a small cliff side. He barely noticed the spectacular view and turned immediately to search the area with his eyes.

At first he didn't see me but then he caught sight of the horridly yellow fabric of the uniform.

He walked towards me and as he entered my vision I stood up, "I promise I won't hurt you. I don't know who you called but it's fine, I'll leave without being forced." I said and raised my hands in surrender.

Takashi walked towards me slowly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why would we want you to leave? You are the same as you were before. Only now we know more about you." He said and released me.

I gave him a confused look, "Y-you don't think I'm crazy, or dangerous?" I asked.

"Crazy, no. Dangerous, yes. I know for a fact you're dangerous." He said and my face fell. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "But I also know you are kind and compassionate. You are not a murderer, you proved that when you didn't kill that girl and again when you gave Benibara the chance to leave. You saved all of us my brother included." He said in an uncharacteristically long speech.

I could have cried. Someone who had no idea what this was going on and had seen me at my worst was telling me they understood how dangerous I was and saying that they didn't care. They weren't trying to fix me and they weren't trying to figure out why I was the way I was they were just accepting it as a part of who I was. I launched myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. I had never known happiness like this before.

I walked with him back towards the school, back towards the club. I paused in front of the door hesitantly.

"It'll be fine." Takashi said and clasped one of my hands in his.

He opened the door and led me inside. As soon as we were through the threshold the room grew silent and I stood starring at my feet.

Then I saw Satoshi conscious and sitting on a couch. I broke free from Takashi's hand and ran towards him, "Are you alright? Did they-" I began but abruptly stopped, "I-I'm sorry." I said as I backed away, "I wasn't thinking. I just, sorry." I cursed myself in my head, how could it ever be the same as it was before I'm a monster in his eyes now. I just jumped without thinking. There's no way I'll ever be able to have him as my friend again.

"Sorry? What for? What are you talking about? I should be thanking you! You saved my life." He said confused.

"I-I'm a freak." I said and felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, "I should never have come here! I should have stayed home." I felt the tears escape the corners of my eyes.

"What!? No!" Satoshi said.

"Sakura, no one here thinks that. We all are incredibly grateful you saved us." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, it makes no difference what we know now. You were always like this, we just weren't paying attention." Kaoru said.

"R-Really?" I asked and they all nodded.

"No one is gonna say anything to anyone. It'll be our little secret." Haruhi said.

Kyoya chuckled slightly, "Well the Host Club is turning out to be more mysterious then the black magic club."

I laughed and Tamaki jumped up, "Have you ever met the president? He's really scary and he'll curse you with his puppet Belzenef!" he shuddered.

I was laughing until it hit me, "Crap." I said aloud.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

I didn't answer. I was debating in my head the possibility that I might be able to hide this from him. No, I would feel too guilty about it. I decided to tell him tomorrow as club activities had come to a close.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, it's just getting late. I think everyone should get home." I said quickly.

Kyoya looked at his watch, "She's very correct. We all should have been home over an hour ago."

Slowly the room started to empty.

"C'mon Haruhi, I'll give you a ride home." Kyoya said.

I gave her a funny look but she just nodded and then when Kyoya wasn't looking she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed.

"C'mon Satoshi, Takashi. We should probably get going as well." I said and grabbed Takashi's hand then started pulling him out of the door.

Unknown to me Satoshi gave his brother a funny look and Takashi just shrugged.

I didn't sleep at all that night I just tossed and turned.

When the maid came to wake me she felt my forehead. She was shocked to find it above the normal level when the previous night it had been fine.

As she left I caught a bit of her murmuring about some bug that was going around and came back a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast and a pot of tea.

"No stay in bed all day and relax. It's the best way to get this thing to pass." She said.

I thanked her as she left then sat up to eat some of the food.

After that I settles back down into bed and tried to sleep. When I eventually did I had a nightmare.

My friends were strewn across the floor of the clubroom in large puddles of their own blood. The twins were lying as if they had died trying to protect each other, Tamaki lay face down with claw like tears across the back seeped in blood, Haruhi was on her side and looked as if they had run her over with a lawn mower, Kyoya lay a few feet away with what looked like a single stab wound in his stomach his glasses remained on his face with the lenses cracked like spider webs. Hunni was by far the most graphic, I can't even describe what they did to the small 3rd year, not even Usa-chan was spared. The room was a mess but nestled in the wreckage I could see a figure hunched over a body. As I drew closer I saw the body was Takashi. He wasn't completely dead but he was weak.

I looked at the person hunched over him and was taken aback to see it was me, heart broken and covered in his blood.

"This is what happens when you don't give us what we want Sakura. We warned you, you wouldn't always be there to protect them, this is your own fault. Now give us what we want or we'll kill you." Benibara said as she walked towards them.

My sobs were loud as I stood up. I opened my hands and my twin blades appeared.

I watched myself advance toward her and she held up her gun. She fired and I side stepped the bullet. I charged towards her and heard another shot but I didn't stop running I ignored it and swung. She ducked and rolled stopped on her knee and shot again. I whipped towards her, threw my swords into the air and conjured my flaming whip. I hit her in the back then caught my swords by the hilt.

I charged again and this time immobilized she didn't duck.

There was a dull thud and then it was over.

I turned to the man who lay bleeding on the ground.

As I made my way towards him I felt my blood seeping into my uniform.

I sunk down next to him and dropped my blades. He saw the blood and was startled.

"Sakura you're hurt." He whispered.

"Shh, I'm fine it's you we need to worry about." I said and managed to smile.

"It's too late for me. I'm gone." He said.

"I refuse to believe that." I whispered back.

He opened his mouth to say something else then closed it again. His eyes started to flutter and he tried to keep them open, "I'm so tired." He whispered.

I could see the tears streaming down my cheeks, "Then go to sleep." I said.

"Is it night time? It must be or else it wouldn't be so dark." He said.

Another sob ripped through my body pulling painfully at my wounds, "Yeah so go to sleep and I'll wake you in the morning."

Takashi's eyes drifted close and he exhaled then his body became still. I cried out again and realized my wounds were going to kill me but they weren't doing the job fast enough I watched as I grabbed one of my blood covered blades and pushed it into my chest. Straight through my heart. I fell on top of him and I too breathed no more.


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes shot open and my hand moved to my chest above my heart. When no pain came rushing to the spot I relaxed and sat up.

I looked about my room. A maid walked in, "Oh, you're awake. You seemed to be having a nightmare before are you ok?" she asked as she grabbed my breakfast tray and the pot of cold tea then replaced it with a lunch tray.

I just nodded in reply.

"Well it's almost noon." She said as she felt my forehead, "And your fever has gone down so you'll probably be able to go to school tomorrow. I'm sure your friends will be pleased. They've been calling all day for you and Master Takashi."

"Is he sick too?" I asked.

"Yes, but he seems to be improving as well. You should both be back at school tomorrow and Mitzkuni promised to bring by his notes and your homework so you won't fall behind." She said as she tidied up my room.

I pulled the blankets off my legs and stood up, "Here." I said and started straightening the books on my desk. Then I moved to the floor and gathered up the clothes I had left there.

When the maid realized what I was doing she was surprised, "You don't have to help me it's my job. You should sit and rest."

"It's fine my fever went down and I'm bored. Besides I want to." I said as I stuffed the laundry in the hamper.

"Thank you, now you really should get back in bed." She said and I quickly obliged.

As I ate my lunch my thoughts began to drift. How would Umehito react to this? Would I be stripped of my powers and put in some prison?

They would've found out sooner or later due to the Ikkiteiru Yume. The only real question was Satoshi. He wasn't in my Ikkiteiru Yume he wouldn't have discovered it. But it wasn't exactly my fault, they kidnapped him and dragged him into it.

With those thoughts I drifted to sleep once again and didn't wake until breakfast the next day.

I walked through the school doors with a gulp. As I walked to class I half expected Umehito to pop up and reprimand me, but I didn't see him.

"Sakura are you paying attention?" My teacher called and I was suddenly sent back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're doing the project." I nodded and started listening. Just you're going to be given a piece of paper with one word on it. You will create a project centered around that word. And I don't mean what the word could mean, I mean what it means to you, like so." She said and pulled a piece of paper from the hat on her desk, "Dreams. You could tell me what your dreams are. Not just for your future but what you dream about, maybe a recurring dream."

A student in the front row hesitantly raised his hand, "What type of project?" He asked.

The teacher turned towards him, "Anything you want. It's due at the end of year, so you have plenty of time. Just don't put it off to the last minute."

She grabbed the hat off her desk and she walked to the first person in the row, "When you get when I get to you pick one and hold it up for me to read aloud." She said and began.

They were all simple things, the boy in the first row got hope. When she got to Mitzkuni he drew out a slip and the teacher smiled, "Family." I barely noticed who got what only looked up when I heard the teacher laugh a bit, "Love." she said and I craned my neck to see you got it and almost laughed as well when I saw it was Takashi. I settled back down and turned my gaze back towards the clock tower out the window. Whenever I came here I was happy to see the sky so brilliantly blue like it hadn't been in my dreams for so long.

"Sakura, your turn." The teacher called and I tore my gaze back towards the classroom. I found numerous pairs of eyes turned on me. I reached up and pulled one out. I uncurled it and held it up for her to read, "Fear." I stared at the top of my desk then nodded. She returned to the front of the room, "We will set aside one class period each week to work on these. That's all for today but you may want to start brainstorming for ideas soon. You'll need all the time you can get. You're dismissed." She said.

With that there was a surge of movement to leave. I stayed sitting for a second staring at the piece of paper in my hand. I slowly rose to my feet and gathered my things.

Mitzkuni came bounding towards me, "C'mon Sakura lets go to the club!" he said as he bounced on his heels.

"I'm sorry but I can't today. I have to talk to someone. If I have time left over when I'm done I'll be sure to swing by though." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I left the room and realized something, I had no idea where the black magic club room actually was.

I resolved to wander aimlessly until I came across the door or a member of the club.

Apparently Umehito was looking for me as no sooner than I was out of sight of the students the door appeared next to me.

I took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"Sakura, glad to see you could finally make it." Umehito said from his perch on the sofa, "You seem to have gotten into a spot of trouble with the Zuka club."

I gulped, "Yeah I know I probably shouldn't have done it, but I wasn't about to let them kill my friends." I said defensively, "And I would do it again no matter the consequences."

"Yes I had a feeling you would say that. But there is no need to worry." Umehito said, "You are allowed to tell the members of your Ikkiteiru Yume."

"What about Satoshi?" I asked suspiciously

"Well we won't punish him, but actions of some sort may have to be taken." He said, "But that's not point of this. If my sources are correct your powers came out in your rage. What were they like?" he asked.

I hesitated for a second before answering his question, "I moved from outside of a cage to inside of it. I grabbed Satoshi and moved to the dressing room of the host club without moving my feet. Then when my friends were threatened I used fire like a whip and two swords appeared in my hands." I said.

"That's because every chosen has at least two gifts, some have more though. The first type is Bogyo, those gifts are to help you avoid getting into a fight. By what you have told me your Bogyo gift is teleportation. The second type is Hanzai. This ability is to help you survive in a fight. Though primarily we want to avoid fights if it is at all possible. Your Hanzai abilities seem to be pretty obvious." He said, "Regardless of what you plan to do with your life it is essential for you to train and perfect these abilities. If you got into a situation where you had to fight there would be little point in having them if you couldn't access them."

"How do I train?" I asked eager to get started.

Umehito paused, "The same way you would train for judo or kendo. Lots of practice." He said, "Every Saturday from now until I say stop I want you to come to the Nekozawa estate and train." I nodded, "While you are there you will also be taught about the history of the Chosen, and how it currently works. That way when it's time for you to decide you will be making an educated decision." I nodded again, "Now the black magic club is about to begin, unless you wish to join our club I suggest you head out."

I got up and walked out the door to find myself in the host club room.

I saw Haruhi notice me but I put my finger to my lips and smiled deviously.

The host club theme for that day was drama so there were masks and cloaks lying about all over the place. I quickly grabbed a black cloak, put it on and covered my face with a white mask. I crept up behind Tamaki and quickly poked his sides with my fingers.

He let out a surprised shout and jumped a few feet in the air, "Mori-sempai! ATTACK!" He screamed.

I found myself being pushed to the ground and turned to face Takashi. Then it hit me, he doesn't know who I am. I smirked and quickly released myself from his grip.

He wasn't fazed as he charged towards me again. This time I sidestepped and grabbed his arm. As he zoomed past I stuck out my foot attempting to bring him to the ground but at the last minute he shifted his weight and brought me down with him. By now all of the girls who were visiting were surrounding us with eager eyes, like they were sure this was supposed to be happening.

I quickly hopped to my feet and Takashi followed a mere seconds afterward.

Just then there a big rumbling noise shook the room and a platform elevated.

"Hello this is Houshakuji Renge! I will be commentating this fight between Morinozuka Takashi and the unknown attacker! Whoever it is they must be highly skilled to be holding their own against Mori-sempai!" She rattled on but I ignored it.

We repositioned ourselves and once again collided. Within a few seconds he had control of my wrist and I swung my foot back getting a solid hit on his stomach. There was a slight 'Ohf' noise and he stumbled back a bit. I took this opportunity to step in closer and bring him to the ground. He grabbed my wrist in his wild attempt to stay upright causing me to once again fall on top of him. I quickly shifted to a position where I could hold him down easily and prepared to strike again. But I stopped.

I looked down at Takashi and unable to contain it I started to laugh. As I laughed everyone started to get very confused. But Takashi wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. As I laughed I had stopped paying attention to him and he quickly pushed me backwards then he held me down. I stopped laughing immediately and frowned.

"Come now I think you have both proven yourself to be remarkable fighters." I heard Kyoya say.

"But we all want to see who this mysterious man is!" Renge whined.

Takashi quickly got up and held out his hand to help me to my feet.

When I was standing I pulled off the mask and lowered the hood of the cloak.

"Sakura! Omigosh! I'm so sorry Sakura! I shouldn't have set Mori-sempai on you!" Tamaki cried.

I laughed, "Are you kidding? I haven't had that much fun in a long time." I held out my hand to Takashi, "Let's call it a draw." I said and smiled.

He shook my hand and smiled slightly causing quite a few of the fangirls to go 'Kya!'

Renge lowered her platform, "Aww and it was shaping up to be a real good fight." She complained.

I sighed and walked over to Haruhi's table, "Wow Sakura, I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good!" She exclaimed as I sat down.

"Well it took a lot of practice." I said looking back at all the time I had spent in the dojo due to the fact that I didn't really do any after school activities.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone come so close to beating Mori-sempai before." One of the girls said in awe. One of the things I had noticed about the club was that of all the guests I liked Haruhi's the best. They were nicer and more honest than the other patrons.

The ones that seemed to annoy me the most were Tamaki's I tried sitting over there once and was back with Haruhi in a few minutes.

A close second was Kyoya, but that was just because I enjoyed arguing with him.

I am so sorry I've been trying to update but I had to do a bunch of chores and I had orientation, either way I'm going camping on Thursday so I won't be able to update this week but if I can manage it I'll update three times this week twice today and again later in the week I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

When club activities ended I waited by Haruhi for a chance to spring. Once all the club members who usually patronized her were gone and the others were off doing other things I made my move.

"So Haruhi." I said and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Kyoya took you home. Did anything interesting happen?" I asked.

Her face turned slightly pink, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said and I smiled.

"C'mon tell me." I said.

"Nothing. I went home." She said.

I gave her a funny look then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the changing room in the process getting a funny look from Kyoya.

"Don't come in. If you listen in I will kick you so far into the future you'll know for sure how the world ends." I said and slammed the door closed.

"What's up with him?" I asked as I made her sit down on a costume chest and sat down next to her.

"Well, I don't know." She said.

I sighed, "Do you like him?" I asked and Haruhi turned pink, "It's a simple yes or no question."

She slowly nodded.

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere. How much do you like him?" I asked.

"I-I like, I dunno." She mumbled.

"C'mon girl I'm your friend not your father!" I exclaimed.

She again turned pink, "I think I might be in love with him." She whispered.

I broke into a wide grin, "So tell me about your relationship. Just talk." I said and turned the floor to her.

"Well last year at the Ouran fair his father slapped him and before I realized it I was defending him. He was the first to figure out that I was a girl. Then at the beach house…" She trailed off.

"I kinda wanna ask but at the same time I'm afraid of what the answer might be." I said mostly to myself.

"There was the products expo." She said.

"Ok well what do you like about him?" I asked after a bit of silence.

She smiled and launched into the new topic, "He tries to make himself seem cruel and uncaring but really he's such a good person, no matter how hopeless something seems to be he never gives up, and he's a great debate partner." She said and laughed a bit.

"So why don't you tell him?" I asked.

Haruhi hesitated, "Well I'm just a commoner. There's nothing special about me. I'm much less refined than other girls and to be honest he could do so much better than me." She said as she looked at her hands.

"Hey. Look at me. You are a treasure and he's lucky you would even consider him." I said.

"Well either way it doesn't matter." She said.

I looked at her incredulously, "What!?"

She got up and looked at the wall, "He doesn't love me. I'm too plain. Besides his father will probably put him in an arranged marriage." She said sadly.

"If you don't do something now and that does happen you'll be heartbroken for the rest of your life. Face it if this were some simple crush you would've gotten over it long ago and you wouldn't be stressing over it." I said.

Haruhi looked at me, "I'm not stressing over anything!" She said indignantly.

"Oh please, how else do you explain the fact that you come to school tired every morning?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Haruhi opened her mouth then closed it then opened it again, "I've had lots of homework lately." She said.

I snorted, "You're first in your class. Your homework would be easy for you!"

Haruhi blushed deep red when she couldn't find another excuse, "Don't be embarrassed it's perfectly normal. C'mon or they may start to get curious and listen." I said and dragged her out of the room and back to where Kyoya and Takashi sat waiting.

"I'll give you a ride home again Haruhi." He said and glanced out the window, "It looks as if it's about to rain." He then justified.

I smirked a bit as I watched Haruhi eagerly nod.

It wasn't long before we were all home and I was safely tucked away in my bedroom.

I slowly walked to my desk and pulled out my composition notebook. I flipped to the next open page and dated the top and began to write.

_I came to school today and was extremely nervous. I was waiting to get snuck up on by Umehito and the black magic club at any moment, but it didn't happen. In the end I came to them. I told them what happened and they said it was ok. Now they are going to train me to use my abilities._

I closed the book and set down my pen. I had been doing this since I was little. I had a book case completely filled with these. Now I was so far into the habit that I couldn't stop. I opened my desk drawer and slid it back into place then grabbed my bag and started on my homework.

On the other side of the Morinozuka estate Takashi was having a slight problem.

Takashi had gone to his room and as soon as he shut the door his face was stained deep red.

'Holy crap! Tamaki said attack so I attacked and I was shocked to find they were really good. But then I flipped them so I was holding them down but it was Sakura!' he thought and his face turned even redder when he remembered exactly what position they had been in. There was a slight knock at the door but he ignored it and they walked in anyways.

"Hey Takashi I was, Whoa!" Satoshi said when he saw his face, "What are you trying to do spontaneously combust?!" He asked worriedly.

"Sakura." He said and Satoshi laughed.

"Yeah the twins texted me. Had a brawl no didn't you? They also sent me pictures" he said as he took out his phone and showed him.

Takashi was horrified to find it was even worse than he remembered.

"Wow bro I didn't know you knew those positions." Satoshi laughed.

Takashi was tomato red but Satoshi wasn't done yet.

"You know with the right photo shop you and your club could make a lot of money." He said.

And that's when Takashi fainted.

As soon as they left the club room Kyoya turned to Haruhi, "What were you talking about in there?" he asked.

Haruhi blushed, "It was nothing that would interest you." She said.

Kyoya chuckled, "How would you know what interests me?" he asked.

"It's a trivial matter that holds no merit to you." She argued and walked down the hall. Kyoya quickly followed.

"If it's a trivial matter why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"It's a private trivial matter." Haruhi shot back.

Kyoya didn't like it but he knew he wasn't gonna get anything out of her for a while.

They got in the car and rode in silence. As the car left the campus Kyoya's prediction came true and rain began to pour down.

Haruhi sighed as the car pulled up to her apartment building, 'This is gonna be a long night.' She thought as she climbed out of the car and into the rain.

"Thanks for the ride Sempai." She called and closed the door.

She looked up when she heard the slamming of the other door. Kyoya had also gotten out and was now walking towards the staircase that led to her small apartment. She quickly joined him there and gave him a funny look, "Aren't you going home?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well your father saw the weather report and asked me to stay with you." He countered.

Haruhi swore under her breath, 'That man needs to mind his own business.' She thought as she climbed the stairs and approached the door.

She quickly unlocked it and walked inside followed by Kyoya who then stood in the entryway.

It really showed just how much it was raining just looking at them. Even though they had only spent a few minutes out in the rain they were already soaked through to the bone.

"C'mon, you don't want to catch a cold." She said and led him to her father's room. She pulled open his dresser and handed Kyoya a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, "You can change in the bathroom." She said and led him out into the hall, "There should be towels in there for you to dry your hair." She said and she left him to himself.

She made her way to her room and opened her closet, "Dammit!" She cursed when she realized her father had been at work again.

She leafed through the frilly clothes and found a gray cotton sundress, and a light blue sweater that looked like it could be used to catch fish.

She sighed as she towel dried her hair and left her room. Her father really would not give it a rest. Haruhi walked into the kitchen to start making tea for them and didn't notice Kyoya walk in until he spoke, "So if it was a private matter why could you tell Sakura?" he asked.

Haruhi turned o face him, "Because she figured it out without me having to tell her." She said and a hint of annoyance colored her speech.

"Please tell me." He said

Haruhi was a bit thrown off with his sudden politeness but she didn't let it faze her, "No." She said firmly, "And nothing you say or do will change that."

"Oh really?" He asked and started to slowly walk towards her, "So nothing I cloud do to you would make you tell me?"

She nodded barely noticing his advance, "Nothing at all." She said and turned back to her work.

Kyoya smirked and continued his slow advance until he was directly behind her, "Are you sure." He whispered into her ear and trailed his fingers up and down her sides tickling her slightly.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she gasped involuntarily, "S-stop." She stuttered.

Kyoya smiled and moved his lips to her ear, "No." he whispered then moved his lips down to drag along her neck.

"F-fine I'll tell you." She whimpered and Kyoya smiled against her flesh.

"Nope, too late." He whispered as he slid his arms around her waist trapping her in.

Haruhi tried to squirm away but it did little more than turn her around to face him, 'Ok tactic A) Running, that idea is blasted to pieces seeing as I can't even get away. Tactic B), Let's give it a shot.' She thought, "This is the same as at the beach house. This has no merit for you. And if you must no Sakura figured out that I have a silly school girl crush on one of the club members." She said hoping it would get her out of the situation.

Kyoya continued to trail kisses over her neck and shoulder as he answered, "There would be plenty of merit." He murmured. Then the second part of her speech clicked in his brain. This was immediately enough to stop him and he turned away so she wouldn't see his burning face. Kyoya went into her living room and closed the door behind him.

There's a little bit of KyoHaru for you to enjoy. I know Mori was ooc but I wanted Satoshi to have fun embarrassing his brother so yeah. I hope you liked this chapter as well R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gosh I feel so bad about this! I was trying to do NaNoWriMo so I stopped but then November turned into December and December to January and I just sort of forgot about it! I'm really, really sorry and I'll be updating again soon I promise but it may take me a bit to get back into the swing of things.

Also I'm looking for someone I can communicate through email with to read the chapters before I post them to point out things like missing words or things that aren't consistent with the plot. An advantage is you get to see the chapters before I post them and I'll probably be your best friend forever. PM me if you are interested even if you don't think you have any writing skill I would just like someone who knows the story to bounce ideas off of.

Hopefully I can put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow but I have a friend coming over and we are having a Harry Potter movie marathon so maybe not.

Again I am so sorry and I feel so bad about it, if you feel there is a way I can make it up to you guys put it in a review and based on what it is I might do it.

DFTBA

~Amu


	13. Chapter 13

She quickly finished the tea and brought it into the living room where Kyoya was sitting awkwardly.

Minutes of silence passed but to them it felt like they had spent hours avoiding each other's gazes and drinking tea.

Kyoya cleared his throat breaking the silence, "I'm sorry about earlier." He said quietly.

Haruhi didn't answer for a moment and just stared into her tea cup at the dregs floating around at the top, "It's fine." She mumbled.

"Who is it?" He asked quietly, "Tamaki I suspect."

Haruhi gave a short laugh, "No, it's not Tamaki." She said, with a small smile still lingering on her mouth.

"Then if it's not Tamaki then who is it?" he asked.

"It's a secret." She said and her smile faded, "Besides, they don't think of me like that. Their recent actions have proven that to me."

Kyoya searched his brain for a club member who showed no signs of attraction towards her but his mind drew a blank the only person she could possibly be referring to would be, "Mori-sempai." He said aloud, "It's Mori-sempai isn't it?"

Haruhi did a spit take and started laughing, "No he's like my brother, that would just be weird." She said and smiled, then a thought occurred to her, "Have you ever had someone like that? Someone who's far out of your reach but at the same time close enough to keep you hoping for a miracle?" She asked.

Kyoya thought about it, "Yes, I see her every day and it saddens me that she thinks she isn't good enough. She doesn't realize that she need only ask and the whole world would open up to her." He answered.

Then the thunder started.

Haruhi jumped then bolted up into the standing position n, "If you'll excuse me I left something in my room." She said and started walking quickly to her door. She slammed it behind her and dived to her bed. She pulled the blankets off it and crawled under her bed with them wincing slightly as she heard the crack of lightening that accompanied the storm.

Kyoya sat on the floor cradling his cup of tea in his hands and listening to the sounds of the storm when a new noise was introduced. Immediately after a roll of thunder there was a small whimpering noise, then again after another but louder.

Kyoya got up and walked towards Haruhi's room. He knocked softly on the door, "Haruhi? Haruhi are you okay?" He called but there was no reply. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. He looked around the room and saw her toes peeking out from under her bed.

He sank down to his hands and knees to look under her bed. He fond Haruhi there wrapped up in a ball with her eyes closed tight.

"Haruhi what's the point of your father asking me to stay with you during a storm if the second it starts you hide from me?" He asked gently and held out his hand to drag her from his hiding place.

Her eyes opened and she began to reach out a shaking hand and clasped his. He slowly pulled her out from under the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

She hid her face in his shoulder and winced at the sound of another roll of thunder, Kyoya rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Haruhi Fujioka you are an enigma. You support yourself with logic yet still you act on a whim. You believe genders are equal yet you are in a host club. You could hold the world in the palm in your hand and you need only ask." He said quietly but he went unheard because she had fallen asleep wrapped in the warm security of Kyoya's strong arms. Kyoya smiled at the peaceful look on her face, 'God she's beautiful.' He thought.

He lifted her up and tucked her into bed and sat on the floor next to her, "I just don't understand. How is it you managed to steal all of our hearts without trying or even realizing it? Whoever you choose will love you and support you without asking anything in return. But in this game that I feel so desperate to win I know I can do nothing to sway you. I can only be there for you and hope when you finally choose you'll choose me." He mused.

This is much shorter than my usual chapters and I'm sorry for that but this is the best I can do I have midterms next week so I have half days and I might be able to update again please bear with me and I promise this will be continued till the end.

I hope you like it and I hope you will forgive me for my very long absence.

DFTBA

~Amu


	14. Chapter 14

If anyone is still reading this I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. More things than I originally intended are going on right now and I'm trying to balance them all without going crazy. I hope you'll continue to bear with me through this for a bit longer.

The next day Haruhi did not show up for school.

This made all the club members go crazy with worry.

I waited till after school to make my move. As the host club drained of its customers I saw Kyoya sitting to the side by himself most likely going over the budget. I slid into the seat across from him, "I wonder what's up with Haruhi, it's very strange for her not to show up. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" I asked and gave him an innocent look.

"Nothing comes to mind." He said quietly not looking away from his pineapple.

I smiled, "Ok, I guess I'll just call Haruhi and ask her." I said then pulled out my phone.

"No do-" he began but silenced himself.

I smiled and lowered my phone.

He sighed and launched into an explanation "I drove her home and stayed with her through the storm. But while I was there I did something stupid. I was trying to get her to tell me what she told you so I..." He paused trying to find the words, "I had a confrontation with her." He said.

At first I just gave him a real serious look then a wide smile broke across my face, "You should know her well enough to know that she wouldn't react like this if there wasn't something more." I said and got up.

"But what?" He asked. I stopped and turned slightly back to look at him.

"You're a smart boy. You can figure it out." I said playfully, and began to walk away.

Suddenly the sound of a chair being shoved back filled the air and he ran past me and out the door. I smiled.

I sat in my room starring at the phone. The clock read 12:05, five minutes after midnight and they still hadn't called. I got up and walked to my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan wake up!" My eyes drifted open to see Hunni standing above me with a piece of cake, "Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" He shouted excitedly.

I smiled and sat up. I was in the club room. Everyone was there all wearing party hats though Kyoya didn't look very happy about it.

Hunni handed me the cake and ran back to one of the tables to grab himself a piece.

I thought back to when I was staring at the phone. They had sent me away to a different country and hadn't even called on my birthday. My parents were isolating me.

"Sakura are you ok?" Haruhi asked. This dragged me out of my thoughts. I looked around at everyone, they were all eating cake and chatting amongst themselves.

A smile broke across my face, "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. Who needed their parents when you've got a family like this?

It was Saturday. I didn't have school and I was all alone. I pulled my pillows over my head and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

"Now, now. That's no way to behave. Especially on such a beautiful morning." A familiar voice called.

I sat bolt upright and immediately found Dr. Stone leafing through my binder of drawings.

Well that's my new chapter I hope you guys like it. It's not as long as I would like it but right there seemed to be a good stopping point for now. Please R&R constructive criticism is welcome and I'm still looking for something to do to make it up to all of you guys. PM me your idea or just leave it in a review.


End file.
